pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Featured Character
This is the page where you can nominate a character for FC. Rules are as follows: *You can only nominate your own characters *Do not vote for your own character *Do not nominate a character that doesn't have an article *If a character doesn't win, they can be nominated as many times as you want, but only once per month. *Do not nominate a character that has won in the past *You can only nominate one of your characters a month *Please vote for a character if you nominate one. For April 2010 Winner:Goldfish Darkskull For June 2010"EXPIRED Admin news: There is two characters with the same number of votes and have exceeded time limit. For July 2010 Winner:Alice Misty O For August 2010 Winner: Daisy Hernandez For September 2010 [[Monty Syrup|'Montigue "Monty" Syrup']] For October 2010 Penelope Augustinni Support Wow! You did a great job on Penelope! She's pretty cool! :D ~HyperHearts58 She's really cool! 00:00, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Penelope's great :) Allabum123 00:15, September 5, 2010 (UTC) She's nice , but I guess she would be nicer if she wasn't edited Isabella. Anyway, I support her. jucafafs (the link is not working). 13:40, September 5, 2010 (UTC) 'Oppose' I personally think Penelope is cliche. Read why I don't like her down in Didi's section.Intrudgero98! Rubber Ducky! 20:24, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I haven't seen her in any stories, so, I don't really know her.........you should wait until you make her a story before nominating her for featured character, as we really don't know how she is :) [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Nang! 13:43, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Acctually, there is an upcoming story with her. I'll post it by today (: I love Ferb s2 14:23, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Well, until then, when I'll decide if she's worthy to be supported, I'll oppose her. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Nang! 14:25, September 5, 2010 (UTC) 'Comment' Thanks a lot! I love Ferb s2 19:00, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Wow Nice pics Firesidegirl10 And yet another edited Isabella You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 15:14, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes, yes she is edited Isabella. But, why don't you just read the page and then give your opinion? I love Ferb s2 15:45, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Didi Martinez-Hernandez Support I support fg10 Didi is totally original. A great choice for FC. [[User:American che|'American che']]{when we count all of the ship lights} 01:11, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Support!!!!! Team Doofenshmirtz 19:50, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Oppose I oppose! Sorry for sounding harsh but I don't think Didi is very original. Another girl who's just and edit out of Isabella and who has a crush on Ferb. It's not that it's just that I've seen charactwe like this hundreds of times before.Intrudgero98! The Crab Has Cancer! 14:29, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I don't love Didi... I like her sister best. And she's NOT like Isabella. But, I'll have to oppose I agree with Intrudger The Regrgitator! Yo! 16:27, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Comment Don't be mad on edited Isabellas... lots of chatacters are like that and are very cute as well. Isabella and Lego Liker :That was a biased comment, haha. [[User:American che|'American che']]{when we count all of the ship lights} 00:10, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :They (And me, to be honest) dislike them because of their unoriginality, so so what if they're cute? They're unoriginal. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 00:30, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I told Godly about that comment in the irc, to paraphrase his respnse "Dude, they're cute becuase Isabella is cute! The cuteness is not why we hate or like them, it's the unoriginality! Cuteness != Unoriginal!" I agree with Isabella and Lego Liker. If the character is nice, why is that a problem? Allabum123 00:58, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Amen, unsigned person. [[User:American che|'American che']]{when we count all of the ship lights} 00:51, September 5, 2010 (UTC) : Godly? It's Goldy, but I will take that as a compliment! Anywho, it's become too common and therefore just annoying. Okay, try making a normal, unedited picture for them! And some are like "But it's Phineas and Isabella's daughter!" SO WHAT!? They don't have to look exactly like their parents!!! I'm sorry if this comment seemed mean, but it's just my opinion, and I have valid reasons to dislike them. If you hate me for it, that's your problem, and there's nothing you can do about it. I don't hate people who make them, I just find them annoying and will never vote for any to be FC. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 01:09, September 5, 2010 (UTC) : :Amen, Goldy. Thankz! I still think it might take a year or so to get Didi as Featured Character........ [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Nang! 02:39, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :::And that kinda stinks, because Didi's cool. (She stole my shoes, tho XD ) [[User:American che|'American che']]{when we count all of the ship lights} 13:47, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::This is stupid, but I'm kind of jealous that Penelope's going to be a Featured Character when we don't know who she is exactly. Peoplez these dayz lol XD [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Nang! 13:49, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Didi is really cool! Congratulations! Allabum123 16:05, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Then why are you congratulating me? I take that as an insult!!! [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Nang! 16:28, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I REALY want Didi to win one but I am voteing for Blyth because I think OCT is a perfect month for her to win BUT I think NOV would be a great month for Didi to win (sorry I am weird like thatLOL) can you put her up for nomonation next month? Blythe White Support She's hilarious!! Awesomistic! [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Nang! 13:58, September 4, 2010 (UTC) At least she has her original artwork. Nice job! Hilarious! You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 15:14, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Blythe is really great! :D :D I love Ferb s2 17:38, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Blythe is awsome!! And I think OCT is a great month for her to win (if she wins) Team Doofenshmirtz 19:50, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Oppose She's no big deal 23:55, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Um, who are you? [[User:American che|'American che']]{when we count all of the ship lights} 00:11, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Comment Larry The Lemur Support Oppose Comment Vee the Fox Support Oppose Comment